the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/26 November 2018
09:57-15 Bad bot! >:( 11:41-48 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 12:46-59 ~ Syde BOT has joined the chat ~ 13:28-46 Welcome, FanaticBot. 13:29-01 Welcome, FanaticBot. 13:29-04 Perhaps. 13:36-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 13:37-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:37-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 13:38-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:39-30 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 13:39-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 13:41-16 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 13:48-50 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 13:49-35 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 13:50-55 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 14:20-31 . 14:22-55 ~ CandyCanMissy has joined the chat ~ 14:23-09 OMG Hi.. 14:23-18 Sarca is high 14:23-20 Hi, CanCan. 14:23-21 What? 14:23-29 Hi kora!! 14:23-31 Iyg7tf8u 14:23-41 Please don't type gibberish. 14:23-42 I am using sacra's laptop 14:23-47 Ah. 14:23-51 well that was sarca not me 14:23-56 Still. 14:23-58 -_- 14:24-14 -_- 14:24-17 then wait lemme hand over the laptop to her and then you can warn her? 14:24-19 okay? 14:24-34 That was not me. 14:24-35 Nope. 14:24-35 Responsible for anything that happens on your account. 14:24-49 Fine... 14:24-54 How are you? 14:25-04 I am good 14:25-08 WBU? 14:25-22 Okay. 14:25-23 well I have to deliver a long lecture but not now 14:25-40 i will deliver that to you in DM- 14:25-41 ~ CandyCanMissy has left the chat ~ 14:25-43 ~ CandyCanMissy has joined the chat ~ 14:26-03 how are you, kora? 14:26-04 Letcure over? 14:26-10 I said I was okay. 14:26-14 well it's personal 14:26-22 ig better not to say that on main- 14:26-28 Then PM it? 14:26-41 SARCA is standing right beside me 14:26-46 i can't tell her--- 14:27-10 Okay? 14:27-26 like i said "better to keep it private' 14:27-43 i will tell you later when i'll return home 14:27-48 -_- 14:27-57 i am going and my home is just right next to hers 14:28-11 i'll be there after dinner 14:28-25 around 8PM 14:28-31 okay? 14:28-35 Sure. 14:28-43 well are you angry? 14:29-06 most of the things you said were pretty salty actually- 14:29-22 I'm not angry at all. 14:29-27 And moderating you isn't being salty. 14:29-27 though, i am sorry if i did anything wrong 14:29-36 -_- 14:29-49 i am talking about that moderating thing- 14:30-16 i guess 14:30-20 Like? 14:30-30 well doesn't matters 14:30-36 Also, I like how main chat is currently our PM, but with FanaticBot. 14:30-46 LOL 14:30-50 you like it? 14:30-59 Sarcasm, YIS. 14:31-01 and some of the things here are different 14:31-13 like you don't moderate me in PM 14:31-15 ig 14:31-17 bye 14:31-23 We don't moderate PMs. 14:31-24 Bye. 14:31-44 sure 14:31-50 sure 14:32-01 I do 14:32-08 the great candy moderates PMs 14:32-27 sarca is saying that you can roast pretty well 14:32-36 Lmao. 14:32-42 she also saying that we should learn from you how to roast 14:32-49 (therp) 14:32-54 lol 14:32-58 she's high 14:33-04 like i already said- 14:33-07 byyeee 14:33-08 Rip. 14:33-11 Byeeee. 14:33-11 ~ CandyCanMissy has left the chat ~ 14:33-54 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 14:34-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:34-04 hieeeeee 14:34-06 :P 14:34-21 Welcome, Jamesb1. 14:35-37 seems we had an issue https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/d/p/3287928419647651028 14:36-32 ~ XxSarcasticBunnyxX has joined the chat ~ 14:36-37 Thanks for pointing that out. 14:36-37 Blocking and cleaning up now. 14:36-40 Sarcaaa. 14:36-50 Korraaa. 14:36-59 Oh, it's gblocked. 14:37-05 howdy 14:37-05 Post cleaned up, thanks! 14:37-07 Sarcaaaa. 14:37-08 np 14:37-12 Korraaa. 14:37-14 Lol 14:37-16 Sarcaaa. 14:37-20 Jamaaaaaaa 14:37-22 . 14:37-23 :( 14:37-29 XD 14:37-46 Jaaaaa 14:38-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:38-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:39-59 whats up 14:40-06 The sky. 14:40-29 Lol 14:40-58 (unamused) 14:42-06 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 14:42-24 Who here be ready for Smissmas? 14:42-31 Welcome, Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy. 14:42-48 Aye, thank 14:42-53 how to start a conversation: what's up 14:42-53 how to end a conversation: the sky 14:43-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:43-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:43-30 Yeah, you should thank me, James. 14:43-47 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 14:44-50 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 14:44-54 why 14:45-30 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 14:46-33 For ending that conversation. 14:47-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:47-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:48-46 bruhs 14:50-07 bruh 14:52-45 buh 14:54-30 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 14:54-44 CHIRSTmas 14:54-50 *CHRISTmas 14:55-21 Welcome, Spongeyvstheloudhouse. 14:55-57 Sure 14:56-01 Sarca is a female woman 14:56-02 omg 14:56-36 Omg. 14:56-42 I didn't know that. 14:56-53 Imagine a female being a woman. 14:56-55 Mind-blown. 14:57-00 Exactly. 14:57-02 0-0 14:57-22 omg never say the word "female" again 14:57-27 Female. 14:57-33 omg stop 14:57-37 it is like saying "bitch", TKF 14:57-42 Wtf. 14:57-54 female 14:57-58 omg 14:58-02 (angry) 14:58-03 Female. 14:58-14 Female. ^-^ 14:58-32 :/ 14:58-34 Female. ^-^ 14:58-49 Waman 14:59-00 Female, female, female and female. 14:59-23 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 14:59-27 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 14:59-40 (blush) 14:59-51 I see we have this emoji 15:00-07 One day, I'm going to do a mass-killing of emojis. 15:00-17 :] is useless. 15:00-20 (bulb) 15:00-25 (brubs) 15:01-53 I am sorry for the app but it is a good app but it is a good idea app 15:01-53 I must say that the people who have a good taste of the app have worked out a lot for the people of 15:02-14 Yes you please follow us on the video of your video video on video and watch video and send you the app and video you can do not get it on your phone or download the video it on your phone and you watch the app download the video and download it on the video download app download the app 15:02-35 What are you doing 15:03-22 query 15:03-30 Huh? 15:03-33 can we replace (blush) with the discord blush 15:04-10 That blush is actually cute, sadly 15:04-32 A serious comment from Spongey? 15:04-35 Wtf. World flipped. 15:04-47 What, TKF 15:05-01 And if you can give me the source image, sure, JB1. 15:07-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:07-18 Fanatic of movie land 15:07-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:08-13 source image? 15:08-22 The image! 15:10-42 https://discordapp.com/assets/c7631d09241c31bb0e357ba4c877d726.svg 15:11-19 ~ XxSarcasticBunnyxX has left the chat ~ 15:11-20 omg i take my comment back 15:14-19 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 15:14-21 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 15:15-25 what comment 15:18-28 ~ CandyCanMissy has joined the chat ~ 15:19-11 Welcome, CanCan. 15:19-12 Hi, CanCan 15:19-16 Thanks, James. 15:19-25 Huh 15:20-22 np 15:20-24 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 15:20-29 welcome missy 15:20-35 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 15:20-43 Hi james and spongey and korra 15:21-06 Sure. 15:21-16 hi james and spongey and korra 15:21-37 ~ XxSarcasticBunnyxX has joined the chat ~ 15:21-44 Wb, Sarcaaaa. ^-^ 15:21-53 Ty. ^-^ 15:21-57 Welcome, female > . > 15:22-03 XD 15:22-18 aloha 15:22-33 Annyeong. 15:22-43 huh 15:23-19 : p 15:23-40 me cutie sweetie 15:23-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:23-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:23-55 ahm ahm 15:23-56 #AnNyeong 15:24-03 i am cutie seetie 15:24-06 not you 15:24-11 We have 2 candies. 0-0 15:24-21 This is gonna be fun. 15:24-23 Sarca was eating a candy 15:24-26 and yeah my girl is cutie sweetie too 15:24-32 CCM made the username candycanmissy 15:24-34 Who's your girl? 15:24-34 Gold 15:25-01 Hmph 15:25-08 Seems Spongey is TKF. 15:25-12 "Gold" 15:25-12 "Hmph" 15:25-17 My girl is 15:25-19 ~ XxSarcasticBunnyxX has left the chat ~ 15:25-24 ofc sarca is my girl- 15:25-29 and i am her girl 15:25-35 -_- 15:25-45 She left. -_- 15:25-51 I have never seen anyone be so proud of their relative 15:25-51 omg 15:26-20 (yum) 15:27-01 she is my family 15:27-05 not relative 15:27-10 ^-^ 15:27-15 Do you know what relative means? 15:27-20 Legit means the same thing as family. 15:31-54 "a person connected by blood or marriage." relative 15:31-57 ~ XxSarcasticBunnyxX has joined the chat ~ 15:32-07 Wb, Sarcaa. 15:32-17 Ty. ^-^ 15:32-21 all the descendants of a common ancestor." family 15:32-26 wb 15:32-30 well we here do not take the both words in one meaning- 15:32-31 Ty 15:32-43 your welcome sweetie 15:33-00 so u two are family? 15:33-03 Never call me "sweetie" again, CanCan. 15:33-05 -_- 15:33-11 We must have a family vs relative war 15:33-12 lol sweetie 15:33-19 she isn't my family 15:33-21 Candy! 15:33-28 she is my family member! 15:33-34 aren't you? 15:33-42 5:27 15:33-42 CandyCanMissy 15:33-42 she is my family 15:33-44 Sarca sweetie 15:33-47 NO. 15:33-52 omg sarca is a sweetive 15:33-56 *sweetie 15:33-58 NOO. 15:34-00 sarca? 15:34-02 hehehe 15:34-05 What? 15:34-11 some one on CC is missing you- 15:34-18 Who? 15:34-20 how do u two know each other 15:34-26 it is that "boy friend" of yours 15:34-29 WTF 15:34-30 whom you didn't like 15:34-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:34-41 but the one who used to LOVE you 15:34-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:34-45 Mind your language, miss. 15:34-51 How can he be her boyfriend if she dosen't like him 15:34-55 :wtf: 15:35-11 aqal istamal karain app spongey 15:35-12 I had one of those once. 15:35-12 Some chick I didn't like, but she branded herself as my girlfriend. 15:35-17 translate my boy!! 15:35-32 (my opa) 15:35-36 or unnie? 15:35-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:35-43 Candy said "Use your brain, Spongie." 15:35-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:35-52 Spongey* 15:36-03 Abuse much 15:36-06 omg 15:36-08 eh 15:36-15 and i am minding my language 15:36-21 Mfw I almost kicked both CanCan and Sarca when opening PMs. 15:36-27 -_- 15:36-28 Lol. 15:36-31 lol 15:36-31 -.= 15:36-36 sarca? 15:36-40 he is missing you 15:36-44 WTF 15:36-50 CCM, 15:36-58 You are hurting your sweetie 15:37-00 omg stop 15:37-01 korra? 15:37-03 I just told you to stop it. 15:37-11 no i can't sweeie- 15:37-13 https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/416354393571459074/516633858599419904/tenor.gif 15:37-26 korra it's 12 lines will the bot kick for it? 15:37-35 Uh. 15:37-39 I think it's like eight. 15:37-47 But it also depends on how fast you're sending the messages. 15:38-00 not that one silly 15:38-15 silly bruh 15:38-18 msges of the boy who is missing sarca 15:38-25 i am talking about them korra 15:38-36 How that relates to your question, 15:38-39 I have literally no idea. 15:38-41 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 15:39-11 i am risking my life now 15:39-20 i know that the bot will kick me now 15:39-30 but i have to copy paste it to show sarca 15:39-37 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 15:39-53 I didn't ask you to do it. 15:39-55 omg if candycan does it she will die 15:40-13 PM, CCM 15:40-14 sweetie i am risking my life to paste the msges of your BF 15:40-15 ? 15:40-27 I don't even know who you're talking about. 15:40-32 Can you please stop? 15:40-49 nah 15:40-52 swwetie 15:40-54 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 15:40-56 sweetie 15:40-59 * 15:41-03 Sarca sweetie 15:41-04 nah 15:41-08 swwetie 15:41-11 sweetie 15:41-11 -_- 15:41-12 * 15:41-15 sarca? 15:41-16 :^) 15:41-21 :X 15:41-22 What? 15:41-22 what is this nonsense ? 15:41-27 you blocked my PM? 15:41-29 what is this nonsense ? 15:41-30 Yes 15:41-34 why? 15:41-41 i am not talking to u now 15:41-53 Fine. 15:42-02 Unblocked. 15:42-15 good unnie or opa 15:42-24 bye 15:42-28 what is this nonsense ? 15:42-30 (look) 15:42-31 i am risking my LIFE 15:42-40 For that? 15:42-41 here is his PMs sarca 15:42-41 who is this "boy" 15:42-45 You don't need to. 15:42-52 Then why don't you just send it in separate messages instead of causing a scene? 15:42-55 (facepalm) 15:42-59 Good idea. 15:43-07 it's called innocent drama dear 15:43-14 (facepalm) 15:43-16 It's called making a scene, dear. 15:43-17 candy can cause it 15:43-41 it is called causing a drama named innocent little girl risking her life , dear 15:43-54 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 15:43-56 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 15:43-58 Alright, if you're not going to show, I'm going to ask you to stop mentioning it. 15:44-04 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 15:44-05 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 15:44-08 -_- 15:44-16 of course i am going to 15:44-17 She doesn't need to do it. Her sister doesn't want her to. 15:44-24 Yuuri Ice 15:44-24 Hey how are you 15:44-24 8:21 15:44-24 CandyCanMissy 15:44-24 I am good 15:44-24 you/? 15:44-24 8:23 15:44-24 Yuuri Ice 15:44-24 I'm doing better. How's your sister? Anything interesting happen? 15:44-24 8:33 15:44-24 CandyCanMissy 15:44-24 lemme bring her here 15:44-24 okay? 15:44-24 8:34 15:44-24 Yuuri Ice 15:44-24 kk 15:44-25 ~ CandyCanMissy has been kicked by FanaticBot ~ 15:44-26 ~ CandyCanMissy has left the chat ~ 15:44-27 ~ CandyCanMissy has been banned by FanaticBot ("Flooding") ~ 15:44-27 Then she needs to move on. 15:44-27 oh ur her sister 15:44-28 omg 15:44-29 Kek 15:44-33 ~ CandyCanMissy has been banned by TheKorraFanatic ("undo") ~ 15:44-34 was that because of the bot 15:44-35 or 15:44-36 ~ CandyCanMissy has joined the chat ~ 15:44-41 tkf did it on purpose 15:44-43 omg 15:44-52 u were banned 15:44-52 CCM has risked her LIFE 15:44-58 yeah 15:45-06 because lllllove my sweetie opa 15:45-08 That is all there is? 15:45-10 Should've mentioned it earlier that it was Yuuri. She's not a boy.-_- 15:45-15 lol 15:45-46 Bring messanger in, TKF 15:45-47 And yeah. 15:45-53 Please don't send 16 lines of messages into chat. 15:45-59 That's why the bot kick/banned. 15:46-35 was risking my life for my sister- 15:47-01 And you couldn't have PMed it? 15:47-02 I think all that needed to happen was XxSBxx to go on CCC 15:47-13 Hmm 15:47-30 Or Yuuri Ice come here. 15:47-32 Which she has before. 15:47-44 Sayuri Ice 15:48-18 I will go there myself. 15:49-27 hey 15:49-29 u on 15:49-38 i am on 15:49-42 im on 15:49-43 bruhs 15:49-44 hey everyone on 15:49-50 sweetie will risk her life for yuuri now 15:49-57 dudes banned me for no reason stop it 15:49-58 aawwweee 15:50-19 wtf 15:50-22 im fucken mad 15:50-30 memeing koa? 15:50-35 im fucken mad 15:50-38 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 15:51-17 Head in, XxSBxX. 15:51-20 if someone was kidnapped by pirates and you went to save them, would you be risking your life? 15:51-50 I will but not now. 15:51-51 Head in! 15:51-53 And sure, James. 15:51-55 Hmph, sure. 15:52-12 ok 15:52-40 if you were speaking to a boy for another person, would you be risking your life :P 15:52-47 Nope! 15:54-28 09:44, November 26, 2018 FanaticBot (wall | contribs | block) banned CandyCanMissy (wall | contribs | block) from chat with an expiry time of infinite, ends 09:44, March 29, 3018 (Flooding) 15:54-41 bbigc="gold"iGOLD. 15:54-51 ; - ; 15:54-55 infinite? 15:54-59 flooding? 15:55-01 banned? 15:55-11 Legit already happened. 15:55-35 infinite? 15:55-43 What about it/ 15:55-56 infinite? 15:56-42 is it because of he who must not be named 15:57-02 Hmph. 15:57-11 hmph 15:57-20 PM the question in a better format! 15:59-27 Seems I have a PM from everyone but FanaticBot. 15:59-44 PM Fanatic Bot! 16:00-11 When you ask CanCan a question on Discord and she answers in your FANDOM OM. 16:00-12 *PM 16:00-34 XD 16:01-22 I can't clear up everything i typed on discord 16:04-49 bruhs 16:05-48 what? 16:05-50 bruh 16:05-52 boi 16:06-14 bruh 16:07-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:10-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:10-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:13-07 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 16:13-18 boi 16:13-23 Wb, Spongey.^-^ 16:13-26 Welcome, Spongeyvstheloudhouse. 16:13-39 My name is spong 16:14-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:14-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:18-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:18-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:19-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:19-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:20-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:20-33 Sarca PM 16:21-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:21-10 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 16:21-30 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 16:23-10 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 16:23-27 Hey bitches. It me, your favorite flexed. 16:23-33 Flexer* 16:23-59 Ender! ^-^ 16:24-14 Sarca! ^-^ 16:24-34 (parrot) 16:24-37 (parrot) 16:24-48 Sarca. (parrot) 16:24-57 Korra. (parrot) 16:25-02 ~ Endercat TM has left the chat ~ 16:25-21 CanCan = double (parrot) 16:25-47 > "Help?" Atticus called out, as dawn began to break over the horizon. 16:25-47 shouldn't the ? be a ! or ‽ 16:26-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:26-24 canny 16:26-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:27-12 I think it's fine, since he was weakly calling out. 16:28-48 okay 16:29-00 we must settle the quartz issue at some point 16:29-08 ~ XxSarcasticBunnyxX has left the chat ~ 16:29-41 will Chase McFarlane destroy Xeren using a quartz sword or will there be some trouble in finally game-ending him 16:30-15 quarts swrord 16:30-21 quartz* 16:31-38 is ccchatoverlord ded 16:31-40 ~ XxSarcasticBunnyxX has joined the chat ~ 16:31-55 perhaps 16:31-57 Apparently. 16:50-17 > Later on, he discovered that he was from a parallel universe where the demons successfully won the Great Battle of Euclid, using The Demon's Light to lead the world into a far worse state than in the regular universe. 16:50-17 i. Great Battle of Euclid should be "Great War" 16:50-17 ii. do parallel universes exist in TDL 16:50-17 iii. he's the only character in the "Dark Archives" series. Is that series even still a thing 16:51-37 ~ XxSarcasticBunnyxX has left the chat ~ 16:52-27 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 16:52-35 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 16:52-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:52-58 maltron's last edit was in april 16:53-36 now she won't be coming back 16:54-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:54-29 https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/User:Rogue_maltron/Sandbox i can't even read this 16:55-20 it haz good grammer. 16:55-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:56-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:57-26 https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/The_Demon%27s_Light_(item) i don't think the cost to buy or sell parameters need to exist 16:57-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:57-51 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 16:58-34 ~ CandyCanMissy has left the chat ~ 16:58-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:59-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:59-44 member when one of Xeren's servants was bendy from batim 17:00-25 https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/The_Demon%27s_Light_(item)?oldid=370 17:00-25 > given Messenger fairy powers 17:00-30 messanger 17:00-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:00-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:00-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:01-08 > 19:32, April 8, 2017 (diff | hist) . . (0)‎ . . m The Demon's Light Wiki ‎ (Chase McFly moved page The Demon's Light Wiki to The Drama Island Wiki) 17:01-08 what the flip 17:01-15 /me smacks TKF with a newspaper 17:01-22 Can my internet stop dying. 17:01-34 nah 17:01-36 And Ikr, OW. 17:01-56 My TURN 17:02-58 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 17:03-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:03-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:04-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:06-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:07-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:08-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:09-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:10-23 https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Bureaucrats korra you gonna delete this one too 17:12-21 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 17:12-23 hey (Robin) 17:12-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:13-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:13-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:14-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:14-06 is anyone here? 17:14-42 No 17:14-43 :P 17:14-44 yeh bruh 17:15-19 @FanaticBot you there? 17:15-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:16-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:18-00 are side chracters above or below recurring in terms of importance 17:18-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:18-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:19-06 below imo 17:19-11 @Korra you're doorspamming 17:19-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:19-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:19-17 Ik. 17:19-27 I think side characters are above recurring. 17:20-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:21-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:22-13 https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/The_Demon%27s_Light_(series) this page could use a lot of work 17:22-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:23-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:23-19 How so? 17:23-19 Like what do you think should be added? 17:23-32 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 17:25-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:25-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:26-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:26-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:27-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:30-18 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:30-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:30-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:30-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:31-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:32-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:33-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:34-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:36-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:37-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:37-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:38-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:38-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:38-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:39-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:39-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has been kicked by TheKorraFanatic ~ 17:39-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:39-31 Kicked myself for door-spam, YIS. 17:42-51 bad korra! 17:43-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:43-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:48-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:00-44 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 18:01-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:01-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:08-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:09-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:17-58 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 18:18-10 Ye 18:19-34 Welcome, South Ferry. 18:21-23 Kk 18:21-52 We gonna finish Ep 6 18:22-03 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 18:22-12 I'm bacc 18:22-22 k 18:22-39 Welcome, Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy. 18:27-47 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 18:27-55 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 18:30-28 I'm tired of being ___ with every femoid I know. 18:30-30 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 18:30-32 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 18:30-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:31-00 who are you talking about? 18:32-00 Low tier tgpoc meme 18:32-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:33-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:33-25 What will be done today? 18:34-16 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 18:34-58 probably season 1 ending 18:35-22 yeh 18:36-41 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 18:37-07 TDL may die like how The Parallel Universe died. 18:37-14 Though it's astonoshing how a user created thing, 18:37-18 Became official 18:37-27 True. 18:38-19 When CMF head in, we gonna finish Ep6. 18:38-40 Then we gonna work on Ep6 and TPU together. (hmph) 18:38-41 would that be the S1 finale episode? 18:39-33 Nah. 18:39-47 We gotta be on Ep7 before 2019. ;( 18:39-53 we should have season 1 end before 2019 18:40-23 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 18:42-08 We can't! 18:42-12 Fuck! 18:42-16 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 18:42-20 We gotta be done with Ep6 befo' 2019. 18:43-05 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 18:43-06 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 18:44-15 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 18:44-21 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 18:44-52 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 18:46-11 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 18:46-35 wtf 18:46-57 Welcome, Spongeyvstheloudhouse. 18:47-07 WHAT 18:47-44 What? 18:48-09 fucken mad 18:48-19 Sure. 18:48-38 I could show you incredible things, TKF 18:48-47 Doubt it. 18:49-10 Magic, madness, heaven 18:49-38 Sure, TS. 18:50-20 Saw you there and thought omg look at that face omg 18:51-57 omg hehe 18:52-10 wtf hehe is what a troll does 18:52-36 Thanks, TKF 18:54-53 welcome brub 19:02-10 thank u next 19:05-26 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 19:05-31 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 19:05-33 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 19:05-47 I feel like FLB should he big mod next. 19:06-39 Remember when CS65 was Big Mod, headed us into #wikiwork, and then got lost. 19:06-54 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 19:07-00 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 19:08-05 Oh shoot. Unfournately I gotta go. 19:08-13 Lmao 19:08-15 *. 19:10-55 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 19:10-56 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 19:12-50 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 19:12-54 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 19:13-13 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 19:13-43 Welcome, Bob Hartington. 19:14-05 Welcome, Brub 19:14-52 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 19:14-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:14-59 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 19:15-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:15-23 https://pastebin.com/tj9nDy3J trying to think of a better way to organize the TDL (series) page 19:16-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:16-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:17-07 hello? 19:17-28 r u fukin serious... 19:17-29 Perhaps. 19:17-46 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 19:17-48 Sections or categories? 19:18-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:18-34 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 19:18-35 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 19:19-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:19-40 TKF deserve to be big mod OMG a boy who is being buillied and harrased desrves to die he desrve nothing what. akumi dserve big mod the innocent one who just want to make frnd nd find her true love nothing else .... 19:20-42 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 19:20-49 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 19:20-58 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 19:21-53 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 19:27-36 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 19:27-59 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 19:28-27 ~ MOUNT KORRA 50000 FT WAS HACKED has joined the chat ~ 19:28-34 YOU BITCH 19:28-41 ~ MOUNT KORRA 50000 FT WAS HACKED has been banned by TheKorraFanatic ("Sockpuppet.") ~ 19:28-42 ~ MOUNT KORRA 50000 FT WAS HACKED has left the chat ~ 19:28-56 holy cow 19:29-00 Ignore please. 19:29-27 ok 19:31-29 ~ Lavertus has joined the chat ~ 19:31-38 Good evening 19:31-48 Welcome, Lavertus 19:31-51 Welcome, Lavertus. 19:36-22 ~ Lavertus has left the chat ~ 19:36-24 ~ Lavertus has joined the chat ~ 19:36-54 ~ Lavertus has left the chat ~ 19:40-10 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 19:40-27 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 19:40-35 Welcome, Octopus Wizard. 19:41-29 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 19:42-11 Based on the you got a boyfriend meme. 19:42-23 Welcome, South Ferry. 19:42-26 Mia Khalifa? 19:42-54 Bean 19:43-05 What will be done today 19:43-22 I believe it is time Qst Big Mods for a day. 19:43-35 Nothing, Ferry 19:44-26 Stlijku is a techy administrator. 19:44-29 Not community! 19:44-48 "Guys we will save the RP let's head to WW. Ah shoot I gotta run." 19:44-55 https://spongebob.wikia.com/wiki/User:Golfpecks256 this physically hurts to look at 19:45-17 Nope 19:45-33 Ikr. 19:45-52 why is most of the page in red, objectively the worst color 19:46-00 /me has been banned by South Ferry and TheKorraFanatic 19:46-18 Pinged on mobile. 19:47-05 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 19:47-06 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 19:47-49 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 19:48-18 Who tf includes trivia about themselves on their userpage? 19:49-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:50-43 EnA 19:50-44 Lmfao 19:50-44 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 19:50-44 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 19:50-57 ? 19:51-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:51-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:51-26 https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/416354393571459074/418449240402952214/unknown.png 19:51-54 wtf 19:51-56 once again 19:52-01 amk152 spammed my notifications 19:52-03 im fucken mad 19:52-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:52-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:52-39 Good, good. 19:53-00 omg wtf 19:53-04 i just reloaded the tab 19:53-14 and i got ANOTHER notification 19:53-14 fucken mad 19:53-22 ~ Lavertus has joined the chat ~ 19:53-29 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 19:54-15 Welcome, Lavertus 19:54-34 Hit or miss, huh, I guess they never miss ya 19:54-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:54-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:56-15 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 19:56-16 TG meme 19:56-23 Updated by SBVTLH 19:56-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:56-30 Low-tier memes took over 19:56-32 True. 19:56-44 Low tier memes such as omg, TG, ahm ahm. 20:00-39 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 20:01-41 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 20:03-40 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 20:04-04 It gonna be alright, Spongey. 20:04-10 Huh? 20:04-41 Don't worry about it. 20:04-43 We got you. :) 20:04-49 From whom? 20:04-59 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 20:07-31 It doesn't matter. 20:07-33 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 20:07-35 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 20:07-50 Holy moly 20:08-04 And you said "ignore", TKF 20:08-06 omg 20:08-23 Huh? 20:09-29 . 20:09-38 holy cow 20:09-46 TKF just increased a risk of crime 20:09-51 omg 20:10-16 Seems I challenged Big Mod AMK and he liked the idea. 20:11-07 Propoganda 20:11-44 AMK saw that you dare challenged him so he was like "Wow no one ever challenges my excellence I will like his idea" 20:13-02 I don't have friends people make fun of my skin tone i mean they are racist they make friends by seeing their skin tone i mean i don't have a dark skin tone but they say that why are you so dark i am like you are no one to judge my skin color i love my color i love myself however everyone hates me ! 20:13-05 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 20:13-07 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 20:13-08 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 20:13-27 so sad 20:13-35 Welcome, Octopus Wizard. 20:14-01 I have billions of friends 20:14-11 Sure 20:14-32 because a friend of my friend is a friend and a friend of my friend's friend is my friend and their friend'd friend is my friend and so on :) 20:14-45 damn 20:15-37 So yes I am friends with Donald Trump 20:15-49 Lucky guy 20:16-08 He never kissed ya! ��❌Today at 18:22 20:16-08 I am hot. 20:16-08 TheKorraFanaticToday at 21:09 20:16-08 yeh 20:16-09 omg everyone 20:16-59 what bruh 20:17-05 True, Lavertus 20:17-10 Francis would have made a good president 20:17-44 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 20:18-39 quote(Francis would have made a good president, ?Spongeyvstheloudhouse) 20:18-41 Patrick Star for president 2020 20:18-44 Hmph. 20:18-52 he will take our problems and push them somewhere else 20:19-06 Huh, TKF 20:19-12 quote(Francis would have made a good president, Spongeyvstheloudhouse) 20:19-21 Testing a script, Spongey. 20:19-31 https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/416354393571459074/516633858599419904/tenor.gif 20:19-35 I was so confused, TKF 20:20-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 20:20-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:20-53 KGB calls me "spong" 20:22-58 spong 20:24-20 tgpoc 20:24-59 omg 20:25-28 What Messanger of movie land 20:25-59 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 20:26-11 yes correct fangirl. 20:26-17 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 20:26-41 akumi just get drunk 20:27-59 I'm being hugged by a really attractive girl! :D 20:29-54 Shit. That ping was loud 20:30-32 Please. 20:31-17 What 20:31-30 ~ Lavertus has left the chat ~ 20:31-33 ~ Lavertus has joined the chat ~ 20:31-45 Syde meme. 20:32-12 What 20:33-09 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 20:33-34 You're making no sense @loud 20:33-42 Unless i'm missing something 20:33-43 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 20:33-54 stop misbehaver 20:34-03 Make me 20:34-13 /me knocks lavertus out 20:35-19 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 20:35-22 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 20:35-44 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 20:37-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 20:37-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:39-51 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 20:40-15 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 20:41-19 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 20:42-39 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 20:42-56 Welcome, tgpoc 20:44-39 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 20:46-11 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 20:46-26 ~ Lavertus has left the chat ~ 20:46-31 ~ Lavertus has joined the chat ~ 20:47-01 ~ Lavertus has left the chat ~ 20:47-11 ~ Lavertus has joined the chat ~ 20:47-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 20:47-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:48-01 ~ Lavertus has left the chat ~ 20:48-20 ~ Lavertus has joined the chat ~ 20:48-39 ~ Lavertus has left the chat ~ 20:51-33 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 20:52-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 20:52-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:53-09 ? 20:53-40 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 20:53-41 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 20:53-50 I am coming to destroy the demon's light wiki in 3 days 20:54-50 hehehe 20:54-55 tick tock 20:55-04 You will be miserable 20:55-07 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 20:55-54 brubs, 20:56-42 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 20:56-47 bones 20:56-49 Welcome, TG. ^-^ 20:56-55 Welcome, TKF. ^-^ 20:57-44 The other day I sent a SC and like I've completely forgotten what I sent it about. 20:57-53 Let's check the email. 20:57-59 hmph 20:58-12 havent sent any sc's in a while 20:58-12 maybe i should just send one just for funsies 20:58-27 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 20:58-38 Send one saying "I am the big Mod." 20:58-40 Welcome, South Ferry. 21:00-04 Hmph 21:00-15 What? 21:00-23 Its the most wonderful time of the year brubs 21:00-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:00-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:01-15 For soon, a fat man with a beard will break into all of our houses to giv us presents 21:01-57 Low tier tgpoc meme, obv 21:02-01 Sure, Hartington 21:02-11 ahm ahm 21:02-23 tg sweetie~ 21:03-00 Hmph. 21:03-36 I shalt call the authorities once the fat man breaks into my house (hmph) 21:03-46 Me too. 21:03-47 huh 21:05-22 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 21:05-27 o/ 21:05-29 Welcome, C.Syde65. 21:05-44 Its the most wonderful time of the year brubs 21:05-44 For soon, a fat man with a beard will break into all of our houses to giv us presents 21:05-44 lmao. 21:06-01 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:06-01 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:06-10 CS meme it seems. 21:06-21 You love em qt.314s don't ya 21:06-31 How's the box 21:07-19 Neither of those questions are answerable. 21:07-31 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 21:08-14 How IS the box 21:08-43 ~ TomatoMCR has joined the chat ~ 21:08-46 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 21:09-04 Welcome, EarthlingnAkumi, TomatoMCR 21:09-15 I am hearing things clearly 21:09-15 Because I could've sworn I heard a ping from the other room. 21:09-27 (not including the one BH just did) 21:09-37 misread that as 'pig' 21:09-39 I sometimes hear Discord pings when I'm not even on Discord. 21:10-13 Welcome, TomatoMCR. 21:10-19 how's the e-fam 21:10-26 e-fam? 21:10-30 http://prntscr.com/lnbp5i Disgraceful. 21:10-45 So MCR grew his hair? Hence his avatar. 21:10-53 E family, obv 21:11-01 That did not happen. 21:11-06 I don 21:11-06 Reverse of it happened, YIS 21:11-06 It did, clearly. 21:11-09 I have proof. 21:11-26 *I don 21:11-31 MCR grew 'er hair? 21:11-32 fuck 21:11-32 You NEVER say hewwo 21:11-42 Obvious. 21:11-43 He***o! oWo 21:11-50 I don't have an e-family. 21:11-51 Clearly I said "Hello", whereas TG said "Hello." 21:12-05 Sure ya did. 21:12-10 Hmm. 21:12-33 *TG said "Hewwo". 21:13-06 Since when did I have an e-fam? 21:13-08 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 21:13-09 Bring Syde BOT please, and don't kick FanaticBot. He's going to log after SB comes. 21:13-57 FanaticBot doesn't need anymore abuse 21:14-00 Also, today is the anniversary of when I made my MCR-The-Orange account. :) 21:14-06 Sure. 21:14-10 ~ Syde BOT has joined the chat ~ 21:14-14 Happy Wikiversary. 21:14-18 Happy Wikiversary. 21:14-24 Thanks. 21:14-25 ~ FanaticBot has left the chat ~ 21:14-26 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 21:14-33 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 21:14-44 ~ FanaticBot has left the chat ~ 21:14-49 /sendannouncement has joined The Demon's Light. 21:15-01 Happy anniversary 21:15-06 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 21:15-18 ~ TomatoMCR has left the chat ~ 21:15-19 ~ TomatoMCR has joined the chat ~ 21:15-42 Two goddamn years. 21:16-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:16-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:16-51 Hmph, CS65. 21:16-59 Well, I made my og account in 2014. 21:17-06 Two years well spent 21:17-16 Indeed. 21:18-18 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 21:18-28 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:18-34 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 21:20-07 bruhs 21:20-19 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 21:20-39 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 21:21-29 Yee? 21:21-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:21-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:21-56 silly bruh 21:22-14 Brub 21:22-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:22-32 hmph 21:22-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:22-44 brubs 21:22-57 I don't know what to do my life is a wreck i just sit on the internet every day and say brub 21:23-26 Lmao. 21:23-48 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 21:24-00 How is life, post-RaNdOm DM? 21:24-04 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 21:24-41 I'm still in the random dm. 21:24-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:24-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:24-58 But, it's going pretty darn good I'd say. 21:25-02 Lol earlier I was telling my friends about dubious things I was DM'd with in the past 21:25-02 What! 21:25-02 Told us you left it! 21:25-04 Good, good. 21:25-08 Sure, TG. 21:25-30 I like the random DM. 21:25-50 Sure. 21:26-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:26-49 Lol. 21:27-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:28-46 Chickens go in. 21:28-49 Pies come out. 21:28-56 Chicken pie. Not apple pie. Chicken. 21:29-03 What the 21:29-13 huh 21:29-41 You don't know that film? 21:30-26 is it a fetish film 21:30-38 Yo, wtf. 21:30-55 Please don't talk about fetishes on main. 21:30-57 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 21:31-02 ^ 21:31-02 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 21:31-08 Also no, lmao. 21:31-12 2.an inanimate object worshiped for its supposed magical powers or because it is considered to be inhabited by a spirit. 21:31-19 It's a family film for all ages. 21:31-22 Rated G. 21:31-32 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 21:31-36 A fetish is a object worshiped by nerds, lmfao brubs 21:31-37 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 21:31-50 Still. 21:32-22 Yeah, you can say that. But we all know what you meant. 21:32-41 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DPg0gdkcpiU 21:33-55 Making something to eat, so brb. 21:35-42 aight 21:35-47 Unneeded of you to say (hmph) 21:40-04 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 21:40-06 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 21:40-24 hey bruhs whatsgoing on 21:40-35 hi i am a bruh let me in 21:40-41 My body is still trying to wake up. 21:40-44 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:40-50 Welcome, South Ferry. 21:40-57 Then sleep, C.Syde65 21:40-58 I am back with food. (hmph) 21:41-01 What? 21:41-03 No. 21:42-27 PM TKF 21:43-57 http://prntscr.com/lnc3lt TDL user badges, YIS. 21:44-27 What u eating bruh 21:44-55 What even is that Propaganda photograph? 21:45-06 Hamburgers with cheese and pickles + BBQ chips, TG. 21:45-30 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 21:45-35 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 21:45-36 Interestin 21:45-36 I like bbq chips 21:45-36 I wish my mom would buy them more 21:45-37 An image of the TDL user badge, SF! 21:45-39 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 21:45-41 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 21:45-41 Same, TG. 21:45-47 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 21:45-56 You forgot the PiCKLES 21:46-21 Huh? 21:46-22 brubs 21:47-44 bruhs 21:47-45 hey 21:47-46 hi 21:47-47 anyone on 21:47-51 korra is on 21:48-16 Disgraceful. 21:48-40 hey dude 21:48-52 korra is a bruh let him in 21:49-47 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 21:49-53 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 21:53-30 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 21:53-54 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 21:56-04 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 21:57-38 Welcome, Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy. 21:59-29 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 22:01-24 ok why is it like 36.99 for a fucken blank book with nothing in it 22:01-57 https://www.barnesandnoble.com/w/burn-book-kymie-edwins/1126833874 22:01-57 i'd understand if there was content but there is nothing in this 22:02-47 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:03-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:03-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:03-12 Ah, B&N. 22:03-12 Good place. 22:03-16 And Idk, their prices are dumb. 22:03-55 Hmph 22:03-58 Clearly cuz the book is bag, 22:04-00 big, 22:04-04 And has like high quality papa 22:04-05 Lmfao. 22:08-57 ~ TomatoMCR has left the chat ~ 22:09-35 ~ TomatoMCR has joined the chat ~ 22:09-51 ~ TomatoMCR has left the chat ~ 22:13-37 (hmph) 22:14-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:14-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:15-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:15-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:15-27 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 22:20-30 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:20-34 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:22-06 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:22-08 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:22-29 ... 22:24-29 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:26-28 ;-; 22:30-32 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 22:30-34 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 22:30-36 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 22:30-37 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:31-07 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:31-09 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:31-29 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 22:31-30 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 22:31-36 (hmph) is thicc 22:31-58 It's not you. (hmph) 22:32-01 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:32-19 I didn't say it was me :( 22:32-24 :( 22:34-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:34-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:34-26 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:35-21 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:36-11 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:36-24 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 22:39-39 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 22:41-17 Seems I have edited on TG's wiki. 22:41-22 Which one? 22:41-37 ~ Downtown Freezy has joined the chat ~ 22:41-43 I Love Writing Wiki. 22:41-48 Welcome, Downtown Freezy. 22:41-58 Hmph 22:41-59 (hmph) 22:42-05 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:42-31 (hmph) 22:42-37 (hmph) 22:42-41 Hey Freezy! o/ 22:44-19 Gotta head out now! o/ 22:44-24 Should be back within two hours. 22:44-25 Bye, Syde \o 22:44-25 Farewell, C.Syde65. 22:44-33 ~ C.Syde65 has been kicked by C.Syde65 ~ 22:45-07 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 22:45-11 o/ 22:45-12 Oh wow 22:45-14 Welcome, Qstlijku. 22:45-17 There's a lot of people on CC 22:45-21 Let's check 22:45-29 Even an administrator. 22:45-49 :O 22:45-51 holy shit 22:46-21 When did it get to be that many people? 22:46-30 Tbh, Idek why Corey is an administrator still. He NEVER does anything. 22:46-31 And Idk. 22:46-54 Ok but yall 22:46-54 Like i had no idea corey was an admin 22:46-54 In all my time on CC (since March) I have NEVER seen him 22:47-02 Not in chat, not actually doing stuff 22:47-20 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:47-42 Rip. 22:47-50 He rejoined Crew this year and hasn't done shit since. 22:47-57 Rip 22:48-59 Mendes bein a big mod 22:49-06 It truly is beautiful. 22:50-56 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:51-12 Today must be the end of FANDOM so everyone's piling into CCC 22:51-26 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:51-31 Good. 22:51-35 Finally time for this shit to end. 22:51-43 Make sure Discord ends too. 22:52-21 Time to leave big b FANDOM 22:53-14 ... 22:53-25 I cannot believe it has almost been two years on this thing. 22:53-28 I must plan an escape. 22:53-34 Yup 22:53-59 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:54-12 Welcome, bigDowntown Freezy. 22:54-40 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:54-42 spam the chat and get mugged by mendes2 22:54-46 perfect escape plan 22:55-07 Sounds smart. 22:55-32 what ? the? f? 22:55-36 dont make me mug yall i mugged octopus earlier 22:55-36 check the ban log i mugged him for spamming chat 22:55-52 Is it just me or are all of the Itz users annoying? 22:56-03 They are tbh 22:56-13 Good man headed into CCC. 22:56-25 Seems a tag team was formed on CCC 22:56-29 Sure. 22:56-58 no one lol hahaga lol 22:57-12 Itz.bria13 is Latiah. 22:57-15 ~ Downtown Freezy has left the chat ~ 22:57-35 that was pretty obvious lol 22:57-48 Was telling Q! 22:58-41 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 22:59-34 ok 22:59-43 Why not make it Itz.latiah13 then? (therp) 23:00-38 no one will ever kno 23:00-43 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 23:01-00 Welcome, Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy. 23:01-08 Let me guess, you are bacc and wanting Bobby? 23:02-19 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 23:02-36 nah 23:02-48 Welcome, Octopus Wizard. 23:03-00 Did you see my question earlier? 23:03-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:03-15 no 23:03-59 > After not doing my homework my mom got mad... 23:03-59 oof 23:04-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:04-12 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:04-18 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:04-57 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 23:05-11 I asked if your draft for the TDL (s) page was sections or category sections. 23:05-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:05-29 ~ TSM XG3L has joined the chat ~ 23:05-42 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:05-44 Sections 23:05-49 welcome 23:06-03 indented parts were sub-sections 23:06-09 ~ TSM XG3L has left the chat ~ 23:06-12 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 23:06-20 Ah. 23:06-48 did you save a link to it 23:07-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:07-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:07-33 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:07-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:08-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:08-25 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 23:08-28 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:08-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:09-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:09-47 No, but I'm sure it's in my browser history. 23:09-53 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 23:10-25 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:11-07 its gone actually i set it to expire after an hour 23:11-41 why 23:11-49 You must check the PM. 23:12-20 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 23:12-32 What's the purpose of making it expire? 23:12-36 And what was it anyway? 23:12-50 Where is C.Syde65 23:13-01 https://moviehouserock2018.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1004 23:13-02 Gold. 23:13-05 A draft he made to re-format The Demon's Light (series). 23:13-06 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 23:13-20 Seems C.S got a job (Hmph) 23:13-28 Better to just put it on a sandbox page or something 23:13-59 https://moviehouserock2018.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/HearthRaven Her edits are god-like. 23:14-13 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:14-14 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:14-16 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:14-26 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 23:14-33 I see Dorumin is on that chat 23:14-40 Has he been on CC since he was banned? (therp) 23:14-41 Seems Koa copy pasted from ESB 23:14-44 ok if u dont care about the rules thats fine and god bless u 23:14-58 And nope, Q. 23:18-22 \o 23:18-29 \o 23:18-56 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 23:19-57 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 23:22-22 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 23:22-23 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 23:22-53 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 23:23-12 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 23:29-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:29-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:30-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:30-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:30-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:36-20 ~ Downtown Freezy has joined the chat ~ 23:38-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:38-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:42-22 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 23:43-32 ~ Downtown Freezy has left the chat ~ 23:45-03 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 23:46-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:46-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:47-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:47-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:48-37 ~ Downtown Freezy has joined the chat ~ 23:48-49 Cast off the crutch that kills the pain, comrades 23:49-04 We gonna get rid of CMF? Category:Wikia Chat logs